


Pre-Holiday cabin getaway.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days of Writing, Cabin, Dorks on a getaway weekend, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall is prepared for the words of trips. But hoping for the best.--Niall doesn't think Harry can actually pull off a weekend away. Harry has some serious questions.





	Pre-Holiday cabin getaway.

The sound of snow crunched under their feet, walking up the snowy road. Their car had gotten stuck at the end of the road and so they went bags in hand toward the cabin in the fleeting light. 

Groaning mostly to himself as he tried to adjust his bag on his shoulder not meaning much of it just trying to be comfortable. 

“I promise it’s just up a bit further.” 

“It’s fine.” puffing out a large cloud of hot air. It felt like they had been walking forever. But finally the cabin came into view. Looking picturesque with the Heavy snowfall untouched. “Woah.”

Walking up to the front disturbing the powder. “The key’s just hiden.” Blue eyes followed Harry walking to a planter under had the hiding key, standing up victorious as they rushed into their new home for the weekend. 

“Shite.. Harry this is so nice…” Wondering around, shivering at the lack of heat but hopefully they could have it going quickly. Have expecting it to be a flimsy shack, pleasantly surprised.

“Right?” Plopping their bags at entrance as they went in search of the thermostat, Niall b-lined it toward the fireplace doing his best to get it going right away. “Wow, very rugged, pet.” Harry’s voice came from behind where he must have found the heat since there was a hum of it starting. 

“You know. Spent some time with the scouts.” 

“Oh.. that’s quite adorable. I can picture how cute you would have been in the uniform.” 

Leaning back as he looked over at his boyfriend wearing a black jumper. “Come over.. We gotta put this to use while we have it.” Patting the spot beside him, finally relaxing into one another. 

It had been hours when Niall looked up at Harry who was wandering around the living room/ dining room with his cell phone in the air. “What’s up?” 

“Ah, the owner of the place said there wasn’t much service but there was a few places we could possibly get it. And just, mum asked me to check in.” Snickering as he watched the taller step up on the chair in the living room holding his phone high in the air. Vaulted ceilings no where close to him. “I-I got a bar!” Watching the other do his best to call his mother but after it had failed a few times it ended up being a text and hoping it went through. 

“Put that bloody thing away, I’m starving.” Niall got up to meet Harry making eyes at him as he got to the kitchen. Going through the fridge where they had grabbed groceries knowing that they wouldn’t be eating out much. 

“So much food. What should we do after this?” Niall was pulling things out of the fridge trying to decide what would be the best to make. Looking over to where Harry was pointing. Just outside the kitchen was a patio.

“We are going into that.” 

“Huh?” Walking round the island towards the window finally noticing the back porch lit up and the large square sticking out. “Is that a hot tub!’ Unable to hide the delight. 

“Yeah, And after we eat, its beers and hot tub time.” 

Nodding eagerly in agreement as he looked back skeptical. “Do you even know how to work it? I didn’t bring bathers..” 

“You’re fine. I didn’t either.” The wink felt like a shot to his insides it was hot how confident his boyfriend was. It was hard to not want to rush he was getting more antsy to spend the evening in the hot tube, having always wanted to have a snowy dip. Impressed that Harry had it steaming quickly and running easily. 

 

Standing outside with the towel tight round his body just covering his bits barely, and heavy snow boots getting a wolf whistle. “Haz.” Turning red as he tried to ignore it, toeing off his shoes and getting in first. Tossing the towel to the chair along the side unable to process the feeling it was so warm but his skin was so cold from the air. 

Shamelessly watching as Harry didn’t bother trying to stay decent the towel slung over his shoulder and boots unlaced came stomping onto the deck. It had been nice, leaning over the edge to look at the stars so clear and the trees lining the mountains. Music played from a tiny speaker and it felt as if they were the only people left in the world. 

Niall wasn’t sure how they had gotten on the topic, sitting closer than needed in the hot water. Hands playing under the water. “I’m not sure… Maybe.. 6” Grinning as Harry’s eyes got big. 

“Thats alot of kids to want Ni… I mean guess your heart isn’t as big as mine. 8 I think would be good.” 

Laughing shocked at the idea of having 8 kids as he shook his head. “No way. But Harry you’d have to make an honest man of me, if you want to hold to that.” Teasing as the larger hand laced with his under the water. 

“We haven’t really talked about it, I don’t think.” Chancing a glance into Harry’s stunning green eyes, lit up by the light from the tub. Nodding his head in agreement. 

“True, I mean. It’s a lovely idea.. I couldn’t see myself with anyone else.” Shrugging his shoulder as he reached back to find his drink taking the conversation as casual as possible. 

“And coming on 5 years. I think our parents are just waiting.” The feeling of Harrys free hand pushing his wet fringe back. 

“Harry, I’m not in any rush. It’s not like we are going to get engaged tomorrow to please our parents.” Giving the younger a pointed look, because even just a few years back they couldn’t have anything but a civil partnership. 

“True. I mean, I don’t think we would do anything for our parents. I know mine sometimes wish I’d never came out, because of.. The reaction of others.” Niall squeezed the hand sympathetically as he lowered his glass placing it back before they got even closer taking his hand away so he could wrap his arms around the youngers middle. 

“Honestly. You’re a bit too loud they would have never been able to keep you in.” He teased as he gave up a smiley kiss. 

“Rude.” Words against his lips but he easily persuaded them to into submission to a proper make out. 

The words came out quietly as soon as they parted. “So, someday eventually the idea of getting engaged isn’t the worst thing.” 

Pulling back to pretend to think about it. Exaggerating a hum and a shrug of his shoulders. “Yeah. Guess it’s not a horrible choice.” Laughing at the splash of water he got and splashing back but deciding that a cuddle would be best. 

Staying in far longer than they should have, pruney fingers and a built up fear of getting up into the icy air. It had taken more courage to finally stand up and grab the towel as he got out of the hot tub and ran into the warm cabin. 

It had been a slow burn of foreplay in front of the fireplace, taking the excuse of no roommates to do a few things they couldn’t muster the courage back in their tiny shared flat. 

They had spent their getaway in various levels of dress, little did Niall know that his boyfriend had been sitting on a question the entire time. A ring to go with the question but it wouldn’t be something that got asked until Christmas day. Yet for now unbenounced to the nerves in his future fiance they enjoyed their last getaway before getting engaged.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19. wow. WOW! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!


End file.
